Love is a Tainted Dream
by WhiteGraveOrchids13
Summary: HieixOCWhen the gang meets a blind, slave girl during the Twilight Night tournement Hiei decides to wish for her sight. rated for language and violence plus lemon in later ch.
1. Chapter 1

Love is a tainted dream

Description

Name: Sabriel Phaeton Madanora

Age: 17

Sex: Female

Birthdate: November 13th, 1988

Personality: emotionless when in company yet has a soft spot for children and young women in danger. Loves to dance. Loves to sing. LOVES THE CRAZY FROG SONG! Crys only when alone

Physical description: Long, black hair usually in a pony tail with her hair cut like Koumyuu's but to the chin w/

red streaks and a white patch over her left eye. Emerald green eyes with gold specks. Curvy, skinny and

muscled with a winning streak in fights.Dancing does the body good lol.

History: to be revieled.

Status: Rich and alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Love is a tainted dream

Chapter 1:

One chance to save a life

Thanx to Pyro for Reviewing and to answer ur question her name is pronounced Say-bree-elle Fay-ton Mad-a-no-ra

Chapter 1: One chance to save a life

Odd man out POV

Meet Sabriel. Her long, black hair as usual was in a pony tail with her bang framing her face with the white patch over her eye was windblown and muddy...no suprise there...her master, Jasper, had shoved her on the ground and kicked her into then mud...again. During her childhood years of 2-4 her emerald eyes had been vibrant and beautiful...now they were faded and scared. She was blind now from a affect of being shaken and beaten by her step-father when she turned 5. Her real father had been killed when she turned 4 3/4, by a demon of unknown origins.

Her mother remaried and was happy...for a week. Then the true colors of her step-father were shown. He beat her mother and her repedietly until her mother ran away.

Leaving her only daughter for dead Shiana had fled to the makai world and informed koenma of the horror that was her husband. Koenma had taken the child, trained her and sent her to work as a slave for a man named Jasper for the rest of her life.

Jasper had taken her in and taken care of her for a while till' he was divorced by his wife so she could marry her secret affair. Jasper had then taken a liing to being alcoholic and now mishandled her. His favorite toy was his slave coller -a coller that looked like a snake wraped around her neck - which zapped her and chocked her till she went to him.

She had just finished cleaning and was walking down the hall when she heard a man slump against the wall. She gasped and ran to him while hoping he was alive. Her hieghtened senses told her he was but she could smell the strong sent of blood. She brought him to her room and cleaned and bandaged him up. A tear driped from her eye as she prayed for him to live.


	3. Chapter 3

Love is a tainted dream

Chapter 3

Why?

Disclaimer:

Colleen: Ok do the disclaimer guys!

YYH Gang (forced into this): Colleen does not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho but she does own Sabriel M. so plz do not use her unless you ask premission first cause she's copyrighted

Colleen: lol Thanx heres ur ice cream.

Hiei: takes the ice cream and walks away

Colleen: -- Alright he's done for!

Story starts

Hiei's POV

You opened your eyes to see a girl sitting on the end of your bed. Words formed by her lips created a silent prayer about god knows what. She turned her head to you yet didn't open her eyes. She finally opened her eyes but then you wished she hadn't. Her eyes were a faded green thaat was almost white and you could see that a few of her blood vessels had popped leaving them bloodshot.

She closed her eyes and said in the most innocent yet vicious voice " Don't think that just because I can't see you doesn't mean that I don't know where you are so don't even try getting out of bed."

You tried to get up any way and were immediatly held down as the girl sat on top of you stradeling your hips holding you down with her minor weight. You tried to flip her so you were on top but she held you down. Suprise ran through you as you thought about how she could hold you down.

_How can she hold me down? She ways less than 100 pounds yet still she can hold me down! Gad this is so frustrating!_

She looked smug as she tapped her arms. You looked where she pointed and saw her arms where quite muscular for an onna. She smiled at you not lookin directly at ur face but more to left which you found amusing. She looked at you and asked

Do you not understand what i said before?

Hn...what?

I'm blind...

Hn...so?

You don't find that wierd?

No why would I?

Ummmm no reason it's just other people do so...

I do find wierd that you helped me ithout knowing me...why?

Because when someone needs help you dont need to know them to help them...

Hn whatever

You rolled over and went to sleep contimplating your options while tuck in the care of this woman


End file.
